Halruaa
| religions = Azuth, Mystra, Shar | imports = Exotic magical items, precious metals | exports = Electrum, Haerlu wine | alignment = }} Halruaa is a land of magic, renowned for its electrum mines. Ruled by Netyarch(wizard-king) Zalathorm Kirkson in the capital city of Halarahh, the fabled, quiet and wealthy magocracy is justly depicted as full of wonder. Created by archwizards foreseeing the fall of Netheril, Halruaa combines the peace and harmony of Cormyr with the magic powers of Thay. Nearly all arcane casting Halruaans are wizards, with one third of the total populace having some sort of magical powers. With such ever-present power, it is likely their strict laws or perhaps their inherent nature has prevented their entire nation from being reduced to dust and ash years ago. Society Halruaans congregate in numerous villages and cities scattered throughout the country's interior. Most are small, cozy settlements with no more than a few hundred inhabitants each. The folk in such a village can usually rely on a venerated wizard to provide both protection and leadership, while likely also serving as mayor and a member of the Council of Elders. With natural fortifications and the leadership of a score of diviners, they live in a near-perfect haven. Halruaans rarely leave except to adventure, as nowhere else in Faerûn would they find a better place than home. Life in the cities of Halruaa is touched by magic in many ways. The quiet streets are lined with houses, both ostentatious and modest, each of which has at least a few built-in magical enhancements. While the street lamps shine at night with self-adjusting, light-producing spells; a favorite practice in cities along the coast is to produce "walls" of magically coaxed coral that grow to enclose a home or garden. Spells that produce sparkling light and pleasing sounds are often woven into fine fabrics to enhance their beauty. Fanciful means of travel, such as Carpet of flyings or skyships, are commonplace. Everywhere in Halruaa, the people take great pains to show off their abilities as well as their wealth. History Halruaa was settled centuries ago by wizards fleeing the Phaerimm in what was to become the Anauroch Desert. The first wizards came in unique flying ships invented by the Netherese, and found a beautiful and rich country settled only by shepherds and large herds of aurochs, a wild Rothe. It was here that the wizards decided to make a stand should the Phaerimm follow. The Phaerimm never did, But Halruaa has had to defend itself from attacks by all of its neighbors since then. Over the centuries Dambrath has attacked and raided Halruaa’s ports and borders multiple times. Once, led by a magic-resistant barbarian, the Dambraii occupied all of the country south of Lake Halruaa. They were defeated in battle by the great archmage Mycontil, who slew their barbarian leader. Four thousand Dambraii attacked and were stopped by 500 Halruaans. More than 200 Halruaan wizards, including Mycontil, died in the battle. The last attack upon Halruaa was less then 100 years ago, through the Talath Pass by the power-hungry king of Lapaliiya. He had allied with bandits from the Wastes, though this time the Halruaans were able to field a larger force, including fighting men, as well as wizards in their skyships. The attackers were easily routed. Halruaa also suffered through a civil war about five centuries ago, when a number of mages advocated beginning new experiments in magic, ones of which even the Netherese didn’t approve. The renegades were driven from the region, but went on to found the land of Thay, or so it is said in Halruaa. Since then Halruaa has been at peace, (they have had no declared wars) though it still suffers raids from Dambraii pirates, bandits of the wastes, savages from Mhair jungles, and any other pirate, raider or hungry wizard who thinks that magic and wealth grow on trees in Halruaa. The constant raiding has made the Halruaans very defensive, war-like and traditional. The people say that since Wizards have always led them, Wizards always will. Geography Halruaa stretches approximately 500 miles from east to west, and more than 350 miles from its southern border of the Great Sea to its northern foothills. It is divided into sections by three rivers that meet at Lake Halruaa, the northern shore of which is home to the nation's capital. The vast majority of the country consists of flat, windswept plains, broken only by broad rivers or other notable landmarks. ; The Akhlaur Swamp : West of Lake Halruaa ; The Kilmaru Swamp : East of Lake Halruaa, infested with hordes of undead Monsters ; The Bandit Wastes : Desolate barrens, located in the shadow of Halruaa's North Wall ; Lake Halruaa : A brackish body of water located near the center of Halruaa conected via a wide channel to the Great Sea. ; The Nath : Located in the northeast corner of Halruaa. It's a place where Crinti raiders roam. ; The Rivers : All the major rivers in Halruaa start from the walls and drain into Lake Halruaa. ; The Walls : Halruaa is sourouned to the west, north and east by high mountain ranges. Halruaa is bordered by mountain ranges on its north, east and west sides. These act as natural fortifications. The Nathaghals are to the north, the Muaraghals are to the east and the Lhairghals are to the west. There is a narrow hilly piece of land in the Nathaghals called the High Aluar, and this is the only non-mountainous land entrance to Halruaa, but it can be accessed through the mountains at Talath Pass in the west, or Azhal Pass in the east. Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Magocracies